victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
All I Want Is Everything
"All I Want Is Everything" is an original song sung by . It was featured in the two-part episode, "Locked Up". Click here to watch the music video. thumb|300px|right Lyrics I feel delirious Come let’s get out of here We’re so anonymous But it’s all coming clear We’re heading for the sky And we’ll get lost in it Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything And I will pose if I wanna And I will vogue like Madonna I might not dance like MJ, RIP But I will give the best of me All I want is everything, yes everything Too much is not enough I’m sick of settling for in between And I’m not giving up As long as it feels right At least we know that we’re alive All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh We don't ever stop Let's watch the sun come up We'll sleep when we're dead Cause halfway kind of sucks We're heading for the sky And we'll get lost in it Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything. And I will pose if I wanna And I will vogue like Madonna I might not dance like MJ, RIP But I will give the best of me All I want is everything, yes everything Too much is not enough I’m sick of settling for in between And I’m not giving up As long as it feels right At least we know that we’re alive All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh Hold onto me and I'll hold onto you Don't over think, what have we got to lose? It's me and you, me and you no matter what Oooh We’re heading for the sky And we’ll get lost in it Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything And I will pose if I wanna And I will vogue like Madonna I might not dance like MJ, RIP But I will give the best of me All I want is everything, yes everything Too much is not enough I’m sick of settling for in between And I’m not giving up As long as it feels right At least we know that we’re alive All I want is everything, yes everything yeah, oh Trivia *There are multiple music references made in this song, these being the song "Vogue" by Madonna, the song's choreoraphy, Madonna herself, Michael Jackson, his death in 2009, and the phrase "Too Much is Not Enough", which was used often in MTV advertising in the 1980s and '90s. Coincidentally, "Locked Up" premiered the weekend of MTV's 30th Anniversary. *A music video of this song premiered on September 4th, 2011 during an episode of Victorious. Also, there will be a "continuation" of the video. *The Victorious Cast appeared in the music video. But Beck was absent when the cast was together in a scene in the video. *When typing in friendbookster.com, the link redirects to fictional character Dean Stanland's Facebook page. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Season 2